In the heavy duty tire which is used like a truck and a bus, the high wet performance is required. For example, the following Patent Document 1 proposes a tire is provided in a center land portion, a middle land portion and a shoulder land portion of a tread portion are provided with a number of lateral grooves, thereby increasing a groove volume and enhancing the wet performance.